The Boy and The Hero
by Kuroyami Fukaikuro
Summary: Are you awake? Or do you dream? T 'cause I'm like that.


The Boy and the Hero

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Adventure Time belongs to its respective creators, Pendleton Ward and all else who own it. I also don't own Rocky. Rated t for potential swear words and eventual violence.**

**Author's Note: Hey! Expect irregular updates due to my story juggling act. (I am currently working on 3 stories, including this one).**

Prologue: The Man and the Butterfly

_There once was a Man named Lao Tzu._

_Every night, Lao Tzu dreamed that he was a Butterfly and was happy as a Butterfly._

_Eventually, Lao Tzu believed that he was a Butterfly dreaming of being a man named Lao Tzu, and not the other way around._

_So which are you?_

_Are you a man who dreams in his sleep, or are you asleep dreaming that you are a man?_

**. . .**

Finn walked across his bedroom. It seemed emptier now that Jake moved out to live with his wife, Lady Rainicorn. He sighed, sat down on his bed, and began to sharpen his sword. It had dulled a little during their Jake's Bachelor Adventure- they decided to go a little more hardcore and decided to fight a colony of dragons. The emptiness was multiplied by the fact that BMO had left with NEPTR to begin their own life as adventurers.

_Hassan?_

Finn looked around, and then dismissed the voice.

_Hassan Malik, you get up this instant! You're going to be late for school!_

Finn again dismissed the voice- after all, he'd been hearing it all his life- went to bed, and promptly fell asleep.

**. . .**

"Hassan, get out of that bed before I tase you!"

Hassan Malik jumped out of bed in fear- after all, he found out that having a cop for a father means they have the balls to actually do what they threaten. He discovered this fact after being pepper sprayed for cursing out his stepmother. He still didn't like her. But he was smart enough to keep quiet about it.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He walked into the kitchen and received his daily portion of breakfast; a boiled egg, a piece of toast, and three slices of bacon, downed by a glass of raw egg (his dad took Rocky way too seriously). He ate quickly and ran out the door.

"Hey! You forgot your stuff!"

Hassan ran back in the door, grabbed his backpack and lunch, and ran back out.

"I'll be back late! I have practice afterschool!"

"All right, just be back by the legal curfew!"

"Got it!"

Hassan rode his skateboard to school (skaters gonna skate) and arrived just in time to be late.

"That's detention, Hassan!" his teacher, a tall, brown haired-blue eyed woman called to him.  
>"I know, I know! But it's not like I'm going anyway," he whispered to his girlfriend, Sophia.<p>

She giggled and said, "So, boss, what are we doing today?"

Hassan smiled evilly. "We're gonna rob that liquor store by Warp Drive."

**Afterschool**

Hassan ditched detention (basically, sitting in an empty room with no teacher for two hours- the teacher left for other things) and met up with his gang, The One Percent.

"Yo, boss, what's up?" his best friend asked.

"The sky, Bobby, the sky is what's up." They all laughed.

"All right, so let's do this."

They put their masks on and their hoods up, and ran into the store, weapons out.

"All right, old man, we just want the money! No liquor!"

The old man was expecting his 3o'clock appointment (that's how often they did this) and handed over a bag.

"Thanks, Jim!"

"No problem, kids! Just stay away from them drugs, yahear!"

"We will!"

They went and bought some clothes and weapon upgrades at the mall (you know… laser sights and that sort of thing). Then they spent the rest on a fancy Italian dinner.

**Just Before the Legal Curfew… Let's Say about 9:59?**

Hassan stumbled into his room, tired from the day. He sighed. _At least tomorrow is Saturday, _he thought. He climbed into bed just as the voices started.

_Finn?_

Oh, God, this dream again?

_Prince Finn! _

Hassan smiled as he drifted off to sleep. _At least that hot chick is there this time, _he thought.

End of Prologue.

**Please review. But constructive reviews only please. No trollers or flamers. Also, please fave and subscribe. I'll try and update at least twice a week.**

**A/N: All the things Hassan does are weird, I know. You'll be pleased to know that the things Hassan does in this chapter have practically no meaning whatsoever. This is basically just introducing the plotline.**


End file.
